


4 Times Gabriel's Boyfriends Baked for Him + 1 Time He Baked for Them

by Otrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4+1 Things, Baking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Title says it all. Written for round 16 of the Rare Ship Creations Challenge over on tumblr. My prompt: baking pastries and fondness.





	4 Times Gabriel's Boyfriends Baked for Him + 1 Time He Baked for Them

**-1-**

Gadreel was terrified. Their first date needed to be perfect, because it wasn’t Sam and Gabriel’s first date. It was only their first date with him. Their first date with all three of them. He’d gone on a few dates with Sam and met Gabriel in passing, but they’d never done anything as a group before.

It was going to be a picnic. Sam and Gabriel had agreed to bring the main course and drinks, respectively, and Gadreel offered to bring dessert. Gabriel liked really sweet, sugary food, but Sam wasn’t a big fan of those types of food. Gadreel decided to compromise and make chocolate croissants - chocolate, for Gabriel’s sweet tooth, but not too sweet as to dissuade Sam from eating dessert.

On the big day, Gadreel knocked on the door of Sam and Gabriel’s apartment (they already _lived_ together, how could he ever have with them what they already had with each other) at the agreed upon time, holding a wicker basket full of croissants.

“Are those croissants?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” said Gadreel. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted something too sweet for dessert, so I made these…”

Sam’s smile was like looking at the sun. “You bake? That’s pretty cool.”

“It will probably come in handy while dating Gabriel,” Gadreel agreed.

“Did I hear my name?” Gabriel swooped into the doorway, shoving his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. His eyes and grin widened at the sight of the croissants. “Ooh, those look perfect and I think I’m going to eat all of them.”

Gadreel laughed and Sam joined him.

“They say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Sam joked. “Guess it’s true.”

“Hells yeah it is!” said Gabriel. “C’mon, let’s go, I don’t want to wait to eat those any longer.”

**-2-**

“Nuts or no nuts?”

Sam thought. “Nuts,” he said. “It’s Gabriel.”

Gadreel grinned. “Good point. Okay, so just sprinkle these all over, like this --” he sprinkled some chopped up almonds over half of the dough. Sam copied him on the other half.

“Now we just roll it up and cut it. I find that if you cut it right, you can get about eighteen rolls out of this recipe.” Gadreel handed Sam the knife. “How about you cut them up and put them in the oven, and I’ll start on the frosting?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They were making cinnamon rolls for Gabriel for Valentine’s Day. Sam was no good at cooking or baking, so he had asked Gadreel for help. Gadreel eagerly showed him how to make cinnamon rolls from scratch. It was a lot easier than Sam initially feared. It was a lot more fun, too. Gadreel was so much more comfortable in the kitchen than he was in most aspects of life; it was a welcome sight.

They put the pan of cinnamon rolls in the oven and waited for them to finish. It wasn’t long before the whole house smelled like a bakery.

After the cinnamon rolls finished baking, they drizzled the icing over them and let them cool off a bit.

“The most important part of baking is the taste-testing,” Gadreel said with a grin, so they split one in half and shared it.

When Gabriel got home, a gaudy bouquet in each hand, his eyes lit up at the platter of cinnamon rolls. ”Are those all for me?”

“Yep,” said Sam. He dropped a kiss on the top of Gabriel’s head. “Gadreel showed me how to make them.”

“My talented baker boyfriends,” said Gabriel, pretending to wipe away a proud tear. “C’mere, let me hug you guys.”

**-3-**

Gabriel tossed his arm dramatically over his eyes. “I’m dyin’, Sam. I’m not gonna make it. I haven’t even finished writing my will.”

Sam snorted. “It’s just a cold, Gabe. Gadreel’s gonna be home with some medicine in a few minutes.”

Gabriel pouted. “You don’t even care anymore.”

“I do care, very much.” Sam spread another blanket over Gabriel. “I would kiss you to prove it, but I don’t want to get sick too.”

The doorbell rang. Sam pressed a light kiss to Gabriel’s forehead and left to answer the door. It was Gadreel.

“Hey, Gad,” said Sam. “You need any help with those?” He gestured at all the shopping bags Gadreel carried.

“No, thank you,” he said. “But Gabriel’s medicine is in one of these, if you would like to give it to him now.”

“Please,” shouted Gabriel from the couch, “ _please_ give it to me now.”

Sam found the medicine and brought it over to Gabriel. Gadreel crossed through the living room on his way to the kitchen.

“I bought the ingredients for baklava, if you think you can keep it down,” he said to Gabriel.

“I haven’t been throwing up, my throat is just really sore and my nose keeps running,” he said. He gratefully swallowed the medicine Sam gave him.

Gadreel left the groceries on the counter and went to go sit by Gabriel while Sam put the medicine away. Gadreel took Gabriel’s hand and brushed a kiss across his knuckles.

“My own Prince Charming,” Gabriel murmured.

“You should sleep,” whispered Gadreel. “I promise to have baklava waiting for you when you wake up.”

Gabriel yawned. “Yeah, okay,” he said. “Wish I could make it with you, though. S’fun.”

“I enjoy baking with you, too,” said Gadreel. “Maybe when you’re feeling better, we could make those croissants you like so much.”

“I’d like that.”

**-4-**

Gadreel rushed into the kitchen holding his cell phone to his ear, gesturing for Sam to come over to him. “Just a minute,” he said to the person on the other end of the phone. “Let me put you on speakerphone.”

Sam dried his hands on a dish towel and went over to Gadreel as he turned on speakerphone.

“All right, you can speak.”

Gabriel’s voice filled the kitchen. “Hey, babe. Hey, hon.”

Sam smiled. “Hey, Gabe. What’s up?”

“Just calling to tell you I just left work. I’m gonna stop at the store on the way home and pick up some toilet paper and milk. You guys need anything?”

“I am out of deodorant,” said Gadreel, “but don’t take too long, we have plans for tonight.”

“Birthday sex?”

Sam could practically see the accompanying eyebrow waggle. “Yeah,” he said, “but other stuff too.”

“You guys are too sweet,” said Gabriel. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Existed,” quipped Sam. “Love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you,” echoed Gadreel.

“Love you more. See you in forty-five minutes or so.” Gabriel hung up.

Gadreel put his phone in his pocket. “Will the bichons au citrons be ready before he gets here?”

“Should be,” said Sam. “They’re almost ready to be put in the oven.”

By the time Gabriel got home, the table was set and dinner was ready. Gabriel followed his nose into the kitchen, where the bichons au citrons were cooling on the counter.

“We remembered how much you loved these when we visited France,” said Sam. “I thought I’d give making them a shot.”

They made him wait until after dinner to try one. When he bit into it, he let out a moan that was comparable to the ones he made when his boyfriends did nice things with their tongues.

“These are _amazing._ I’m think I’ll have to forgo sex tonight so I have enough time to eat all these by myself.”

Sam snorted and hid his face in the back of Gadreel’s neck to hide his blush.

**+1+**

Even though they couldn't legally get married, the three of them decided to exchange rings and have a symbolic ceremony. It wasn't very large. They only invited seven people (Dean, Castiel, Bobby, Charlie, Abner, and Ellen and Jo), but it was plenty enough for them.

“Who catered? The food is awesome,” said Dean. His mouth was half-full with chocolate croissants, so it was a little hard to understand.

“Gabriel did,” said Gadreel.

“It was a surprise,” said Gabriel. “They're always baking for me, so -” he shrugged “- I figured I'd return the favour.”

Sam hugged him from behind. “We have taught you well, young padawan.”

Gabriel leaned into the hug. “Mmm. Indeed you have.”

Gadreel kissed Sam's cheek and leaned his head on Gabe's shoulder. “I can't believe this is really happening.”

“I can,” said Sam. “You two are the best things that have ever happened to me. I can't imagine life without either of you.”

“I, for one, can't live without Gadreel's pastries,” quipped Gabriel.

Gadreel blushed. “You make them just as well as I do.”

“Ah, but you captured our hearts the first time you presented us with your little crescent rolls of heaven.”

“You both captured my heart the first time I met you.”

“Jesus Christ,” said Dean. “Y'all are so fricken sappy. Let's just eat the food.”

And eat the food they did.


End file.
